Twins         adopted story
by Enter HPfangirlish squeal here
Summary: This is an adopted story from GASPLudwig. Girl hates Fred. Fred likes girl. Girl bestfreinds with George. George loves bestfriend. Girl loves Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy doesn't love anyone. Fred/OC/George/OC/Draco
1. Chapter 5

**This is my adopted story. The first 4 Chapters were written by ****GASPLudwig**** . I'm keeping everything the way she had it. I don't cuss so sorry if you like that. (I'll throw I a few bloodies if you like) I'm not that great so here it goes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the franchise! If I did I wouldn't be writing a Fan fiction right now! And GASPLudwig owns ****Melissa Anne Goldberg or a.k.a MAGZ.**

**Chapter 5**

**(MAGZ)**

"Wha-What?" I stammered to Draco. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Um do you wanna go out with me?" Do I want to go out with him? Well he is really nice and he does have-

"YES!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I seriously just yell that? I feel so stupid, worse than when I accidently walked into the boys bathroom on the train while Roger Davies was changing. (not that I'm complaining) Okay me screaming yes wasn't that bad but still.

"Really?" Draco asked smiling wide. I nodded . "Okay! Well there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow….want to meet up at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I-I'd love that Draco. I'll see you there." I blushed. Still smiling he ran off to his table. I turned back to my food, inhaling a piece of toast as Hermione sat down across from me holding hands with Ron. "You guys got everything worked out?"

"Yeah" Said Ron blushing. "It was a total misunderstanding."

"Well I'm glad you guys worked out. You're a really cute couple." I said giggling as Ron was absentmindedly running his hand through Hermione's hair.

"So, what were you and Draco talking about?" Said Harry sitting down and helping himself to a piece of toast.

"Oh" I said blushing. "He just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes." While Harry was choking on his toast; Hermione was to busy squealing about how romantic it's going to be, or something like that. Not really paying attention I saw him walk in.

**(GEORGE)**

"FRED! Turning myself into a puppy is not the way to win Magz over!" I shot at him. We've spent the past hour trying to figure out how to get her back.

"Well you'd get to cuddle with her." Fred countered. "Girls love puppies mate, it's a fact." He said with a sly smile, probably remembering that time with that 6th year girl when we were in 3rd year. I shook my head as Fred sat next to Magz and I sat next to Harry, who was glaring at her. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Magz is going out with Draco tomorrow." He growled at Magz who was casually eating a muffin.

"WHAT!" I practically screamed. "You can't go out with him! He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!"

"Why do you care? You don't choose who I go out with!" She screamed back

"Because you're my friend and friends don't let friends go out with guys like Malfoy!" I yelled back.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled, storming out of the Great Hall. I dropped my head into my cereal bowl and didn't come up until Harry yanked me by my hair and pulled me out of the bowl.

"Come on George, drowning your self isn't going to help." He said.

**Well that was my first attempt at Fan fictioning. A little constructive criticism is always appreciated but don't just trash it. Please tell me what you think and so on and so forth. Thanks!**

**P.S. When I type in Malfoy, the suggestion for how I should spell it is Malloy for all you AVPM fans out there. :] **


	2. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I left my notebook at school over the weekend. :/**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the franchise! If I did my friends and I would be able to sit at a table at lunch. (Gravity likes us best) And GASPLudwig owns Melissa Anne Goldberg or a.k.a MAGZ.**

**Chapter 6**

**(3****rd**** person)**

Magz stormed out of the castle into the brisk morning air. Slumping down on to the roots of a giant tree overlooking the lake, she wanted to cry. She sat there waiting for the tears to come but none came. Maybe she was done crying for good, or maybe…

"NO!" She screamed, but nothing could shake the notion…the real reason why she couldn't be mad at him, love. Love for George Weasley.

**(Magz)**

_I can't love George! I'm dating Draco! …I-I yelled at him at breakfast… _I put my head in my hands._ He probably hates me, he's probably sitting in the common room hating me._ It started to snow so I got up and went to the common room. When I walked in to the common I stopped cold, because the last person I wanted to see was getting out of his chair.

**(George)**

Coming through the hole **(A/N: I.E. the portrait hole leading to the common room)** was Magz, her cheeks rosy from the cold, as soon as she saw me she stood ridged.

"Umm, Magz…" I said getting up. "I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning..I-It's okay with me if you want to date him, it's not my business..I hope you still want to be friends…" I said trailing off. _This would be so much easier if she wasn't so beautiful! _"Magz?" She still hadn't answered, and then all of a sudden she was hugging me and crying into my shoulder. Looking up at me through her shining eyes she sniffed.

"Only if you forgive me first. You're to good of a friend to lose." We stood there hugging for awhile; and I was secretly talking in her scent. Magz said she was going to her room to take a nap, and I sat down on the chair I was in before. I can't tell her I love her, she only thinks of me as a friend.

**(Magz)**

Plopping down on my bed all I could think of was how safe I felt in his arms, and what he said to me. I can't tell him I love him, he only thinks of me as a friend.

**Sorry it's short and not very good! :/ Tell me what you think. **

**GASPLudwig- Really? That means a lot coming from you!**


	3. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a long time! As for the Fred/OC thing I was just what**** GASPLudwig said in her summary so I just copied it. I'm not saying they won't get together BUT I'm not saying they are either. You'll just have to wait to see who she ends up with (if anybody). =) I really like this chapeter so enjoy!...Or don't, whatever floats your imaginary boat.**

**I do not own the HP franchise or any other the characters. If I did, the place where I went for dinner last night would have had Mozzarella Sticks instead of being out of them. =( And GASPLudwig owns Melissa Anne Goldberg or a.k.a MAGZ.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Magz)**

"Ouch" I yelled. "Lavender! My hair doesn't not want to do that!" A Girl named Lavender from Hermione's year was trying to put my hair in a complicated braid, but so far it's a complicated knot.

"It would if you weren't squirming! You got to look your best on your date with Draco today! **Don't** make me Sedate you!" Lavender argued whipping out her wand. _Man they sure take their dating here seriously. _I still wasn't sure if dating was the right thing to do, I still was heartbroken from Lee, but it was too late now… Hermione looked up from her book and sighed,

"Magz, if you want this date to go well you need an expert i.e. Lavender Brown, this girl has had more boyfriends than you have fingers and toes." Lavender looked at me and shrugged,

"I stopped counting after Twenty-five. Okay this isn't going to work, we'll just go with a simple ponytail." Waving her wand, my hair magically untangled it's self and fashioned into a ponytail. "Perfect!" She squealed. "Now, your outfit." _This is going to be a long day… I wonder what George is doing._

**(Draco)**

"So what do you think I should get Magz for our date?" I drawled while I blocked Fred and Georges way out of the Great Hall.

"Just as I thought he was getting nice." George said to his twin.

"That's just merely an act when I'm around M'lady." I pointed out greatly annoyed with them.

"Well then, how about a bag for your face Malfoy." George growled at me.

"Gee Weasley, if I didn't know you better I would say you were…" I said stopping to raise one eyebrow mockingly. "Jealous?"

"Stuff it Malfoy, or did you think that Ron's fear of spiders was irrational?" Fred said growling just like his red headed clone. _Hogwarts has SURELY gone to the dogs. _**(A/N: "Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to PIGFARTS!" Sorry! I had to put that.)**

"Just keep your hands off my girl Weasley." I drawled and strode out of the Great Hall and toward my dorm.

**(George)**

"THAT LITTLE SH-"

"Whoa George calm down." Fred said holding me back from charging Malfoy.

"What does she see in him?" I roared. "That filthy Slytherin! Something's up, and I gotta know!"

"Well we can't exactly go on the date with them." Fred said. "Or can we?" I saw his eyes glint."We can't but our animaguses can!"

**I hoped you liked it! (Sorry if you didn't!) I had fun writing this chapter! I must point out, to me Draco is and always will be a little butt crack (Even if Tom Felton is dreamy beyond belief) It was kinda hard to write the exchange between him and the Twins because I kept wanting to say. "He said rolling on the floor." But I didn't =) See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 8

**Again, Super Sorry for not updating for a while! I'm suffering from L.W.G.B.T.S.S. (Lazy writers going back to school syndrome). If you have a question I'll address it at the end of each chapter. Don't take it personally if I didn't address it (I just probably forgot about it :/ ) Just keep badgering me until I do. **

**I do not own the HP franchise or any other the characters. If I did, Fred would of lived and married me. XD And GASPLudwig owns Melissa Anne Goldberg or a.k.a MAGZ. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I am really not sure what the time setting is because it started at New Years, then all of a sudden school was starting but there was still snow? I'm not sure (I might just be crazy)**

**-6****th**** year , 4****th**** book, maybe some GOF action (not sure), right before Christmas break (aka Yule Ball, might use it might not considering there has already been one). So basically Harry has already done the first task. **

**Chapter 8**

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Hogwarts was abuzz, girls giggling about their dates, boys wondering what to talk about with said girls. And some were just amusing themselves by throwing snowballs. The sky was the type of gray where it almost seemed as if God forgot to give the Earth a sky at all.

Even with Lavender giggling about how "Cuuuuuute!" she looked, Magz was able to distract her with an unwilling 5th year Gryffindor who "according" to Magz said that Lavender is "super hot." Finally she found George and Fred outside in a heated snowball fight with the Trio.

**(Magz)**

"Well that's not very fair." I teased. "Those three against you two."

"You're right Magz , it's not very fair. You should join their team, then it'll be fair." Fred said lobbing a snowball right over Ron's head causing him to look up while George pelted his stomach.

"Oomph!" Rong gasped "You think after 14 years with those two I'd know better." While everyone was laughing at Ron's snow covered front I slid behind George.

"I guess I could join their team…" I sighed rocking on my ankles "but I'd much rather do…this!" I dumped a pile of snow on Georges head.

"Oh no you didn't!" The snowy redhead said as he moved to grab me. I squealed and ran away from him, when he finally caught up to me he tackled me onto the ground. I wiped the snow from my eyes to see his freckled mug right in perfect kissing distance. This is the moment. I close my eyes waiting for it, but when I open my eyes I see him blushing and looking away, so I do the same.

**(George)**

_KISS HER! KISS HER! _My heart was shouting orders, but my head wouldn't listen. Don't get me wrong I really wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. Kissing a girl right before a date would possibly make me the biggest prick in the entire world...I get up and extend my hand to Magz to help her get up. She accepts.

**(Magz)**

My heart was saying.. or rather yelling "_PULL HIM BACK DOWN AND KISS HIM MAGZ! DO IT!"_While my heart was countering with

"_Shut up heart. You know that won't happen… I can't do that to Draco." _So I let him hoist me up and off the snow.

**(3****rd**** Person) ** **(A/N- Last POV change for this chapter I promise!...maybe)**

Soon after the "almost first kiss" mishap Draco came out and went off with Magz arm in arm, leaving Georges face as red as his hair. Fred nudges him and motioned toward the castle with his head.

"Uhhh we'll see you guys later…" George said to the trio heading toward the castle with his twin. Once they were inside the castle alone Fred asked

"You ready to do this mate?"

"Yeah let's do this for Magz." George said confidently.

"For Magz…" Three seconds later, two identical blurs of red shot through the grounds towards Hogsmeade.

**Ha! Yes! I finished typing it! *happy dance* You have nooo idea how hard it was for me not to write them kissing..well I did at first but then the story ended there and there was more I wanted to add… Well as always hope you liked it and if you didn't SORRY!**

**Please critique me, writers always need to grow. But don't be mean about it **

**Example~**

**Bad- Dude your story S**KS! MY DEAD GRANDMA COULD WRITE A BETTER STORY! Learn how to spell it's making my eyes bleed!**

**Good- You got a good idea for your story but you could try a, b, c, d e.c.t. Also you misspelled a, b, c, d e.c.t. (or just stop reading and don't comment)**


End file.
